


First Time

by thesoundofnat



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky exhaled loudly. “Sorry. I know I’m being irrational, but-” He cut himself off, looking Steve straight in the eyes. “I want our first time to be magical.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com (honestly, how do you link stuff here?)

Bucky knew that Steve had this screwed up, heroic view of him. In his eyes Bucky was fearless, strong, and gallant. But Bucky was neither of those things. At least not entirely. Some nights he just wanted to crawl into bed and never emerge. Some days he prefered to let other people handle things. Sometimes he wished he didn’t have to deal with anything anymore.

Bucky wasn’t fearless. Yes, okay, he was rather courageous, but what Steve didn’t know was that, during many of his “heroic moments”, he’d had a huge lump in his stomach that had threatened to devour him. Bucky was only human, but man did he wish that he wasn’t sometimes. He’d never been ashamed of his feelings, but he knew damn well that things would be a lot easier right now if he wasn’t about to run for the hills due to how scared he was.

Steve wasn’t one to not notice things. “Are you okay?” he asked, tilting his head as if to get a better look of him.

Bucky cleared his throat. “Yeah, fine. Why?”

“You seem nervous.”

“Do I?”

“Uh huh.” Steve’s expression softened. “It’s fine, Buck. It’s me. No need to be nervous.”

Bucky exhaled loudly. “Sorry. I know I’m being irrational, but-” He cut himself off, looking Steve straight in the eyes. “I want our first time to be magical.”

“I’m sure it will be.”

Bucky touched the hem of Steve’s shirt, feeling the material. The room was dark. Still. Bucky kept glancing at his own lap, as if uncertain. But he wasn’t. He’d never been more sure about anything before.

He looked up at Steve, saw the way the shadows cupped his face. Saw his wide and eager eyes. Saw the fear behind them. Bucky felt himself calm down a bit.

“Can I kiss you?”

And when Steve smiled, Bucky knew that he was certain too.


End file.
